Years and Years Apart
by CherryBlossomSakura
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran have been apart for years, what has happened to them both? R+R!
1. The Ending, and a New Beginning

****

Years and Years Apart

The Ending, And A New Beginning

By: CherryBlossomSakura

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. Xx; You can guess their ages and such. oo;;; (This is rewritten to make sense. Thanks Cardcaptor Girl. *was being lazy*)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's been years since I had seen her.. Did she really wait for me....?

.......................

"Mommy! Mommy! Tora's trying to fly again!" a little girl yelled out to her sleepy mother.

"Mmmrrr..huh...? Again...?" she replied as she got out of bed to the front lawn to see what Tora was up to.

..And there he was, on the roof, trying to fly again...

The mother shook her head and sweatdropped.. "Hoee! Tora! You know you can't fly!" she yelled out to him.

"But moooommmmmmm!!!!"

"No but's, Tora! You're not old enough like Ran to be able to learn how to!"

"Oh alright.." he said, climbing back down, "but when can I learn?"

"When you're 9."

"AWWWW!!!!!!!!!"

She sighed softly as she thought to herself, _" I wonder if Syaoran is ok.. Maybe I should've waited for him longer..."_

"Mom, are you alright?" Tora asked.

"Oh, uhm, yea. I'm fine," she replied, "lets's go back inside.." She took Tora's and Sakura's hands and took them back in the house. The little ones walked in as Sakura shut the door slowly. She stopped before closing it completely and looked about, _"Oh, Syaoran.."_

...........

..I'm going back to Japan!

****

To be continued!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ran= 9

Nadeshiko= 7

Tora= 6

Sakura= 3

~*~

Syaoran= 30

Sakura= 29

AIM SN: SakuraPrincess87


	2. Truly Magically Formidable For Me

****

Years and Years Apart

Truly Magically Formidable For Me

By: CherryBlossomSakura

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. Xx; The ages are still at the bottom. R+R!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

6:05am

*ring!*

*RRRRIIIINNNNGGGGGGGG!!*

*RRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!*  
  
"Ok, ok, I'm up!" exclaimed a dark haired girl.. She picked up the phone, "Moshi moshi?"

"Tomoyo-chan! What's Sakura's number?"

She put the phone away from her ear and flinched slightly, "Syaoran..?" She immediately became furious.

"Well, yeah.." said Syaoran.

"You baka! After all these years, you finally make SOME sort of contact with us?! Do you know how much PAIN you caused Sakura-chan?! She cried day and night, just waiting for you! The amount of years she had wasted, just waiting for YOU! SHE WAITED AND NOW IT'S TOO LATE, SYAORAN! FOR YOUR INFORMATION, SAKURA-CHAN IS MARRIED! If you don't believe me, then just go call her cell phone! 356-8127!!"

Syaoran flinched.. "Please, pick me up from the airport.. It arrives at 7am.. flight 706..."  
  
Tomoyo angrily agreed and slammed the phone down, causing poor Syaoran to nearly lose an eardrum. (Which was the point.)

........................

The airport was as busy as ever. People pushing each other around, finding each other, coming and going. 

It was a mess.

Syaoran followed Tomoyo's aura, sensing another familiar one. He couldn't tell who's it was, until he met up with Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo, I felt another aura.. Who did you bring?"

Sakura appeared behind Tomoyo, angry, "YOU BASTARD!"

****

*SLAP*

Sakura's eyes began to water, "You lied to me! You've left me for so long! Why did you even come came?!"

Syaoran quietly looked down, hurt.

~flashback~

"Syaoran..! Syaoran!"

A head came out of the window, "Sakura..?"

"Syaoran, I love you! I'm sorry for not telling you sooner!" She handed him a bear.

Syaoran gazed at her in awe, "Will you wait for me?"

"...Only if you come back!"  
"..I will..."

"......Aishiteru.....!"

~flashback ends~

Sakura was crying now, "Why..did you....even come....b-back..?!"

Everyone was staring at them now.

"I've waited patiently for you! But now, I'm happily married!"

Syaoran looked very hurt, "Gomen-nasai..Sakura... I hope you're happy with him... Does he have magical abilities?"

She nodded, tears still streaming down her cheeks, "He's...truly magically.. formidable for me..."

"What's.. his name?"

"Li Da Shioun.."

"WHAT?! LI DA SHIOUN??!!?! MY BROTHER?!"

"NANI?!!?!" exclaimed the two girls.

****

To be continued!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ran= 9

Nadeshiko= 7

Tora= 6

Little Sakura= 3

~*~

Syaoran (Little Wolf)= 30

Sakura= 29

Li Da Shioun (Big Bear)= 34

AIM SN: SakuraPrincess87


	3. Forever Lost, My Heart and Soul, Big Bro...

****

Years and Years Apart

Forever Lost,

My Heart and Soul,

Big Brother..

By: CherryBlossomSakura

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. Xx; The ages are still at the bottom. R+R! AND THE POEM IS BY MMEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

***_Release your feelings,_

Release my spirit,

Release my soul,

Forget my love,

Forget my hope,

Release my heart...***

"Li Da Shioun is my older brother. He taught me how to do what I know now.."

~flashback~

"Hey Little Dog!" said an older boy.

"I'm not Little Dog, I'm Little Wolf!" the younger one exclaimed.

"Yea, yea, whatever. Come here, I have a gift for you."

The younger boy blinked and obeyed, "What is it, big brother?"

"This.." he took out a sword out of its sheath, "... is for you, little brother.."

The boy's eyes widened, "B-but.. big brother! This is your sword! You rightfully own it!!"

The big brother smiles, "You will be the rightful Li Clan master, Little Wolf. I must leave soon."

"Why?! Where are you going??!?!" His eyes began to water..

"Somewhere.. I'll always be there for you, lil bro..!"

"Shie..shie...."

~flashback ends~

"He.. was the one who had given me my sword...." he sighed out.

Sakura now realized how much she had hurt him, but, she debated to herself that she would never forgive him anyway.

"C'mon, let's go back to Sakura's place," suggested Tomoyo. They all agreed on it.

At Sakura's

"Mommy's home!! Mommy's home!" exclaimed Chibi Sakura, running towards Sakura.

__

M-mommy..?! thought Syaoran.

"Hey Chibi Sakura, how're you?" said Tomoyo with a smile.

"Auntie Tomoyo!!"

Tomoyo picked up Chibi Sakura and hugged her, "Here, for you!" She handed her a little doll. Chibi Sakura squealed with excitement, taking the present, "Arigatou!!"

-Syaoran's P.O.V.-

Sakura's little child looks so much like her.. so, adorable... She has her mother's green eyes, auburn hair..! Oh Kami-sama, why did I take so long??!?!?!

-Regular P.O.V.-

Chibi Sakura turned her head towards Syaoran. Her little eyes widened, a big smile on her face appearing, "**DADDY!!!!!!!!!!!**"

Syaoran stood there, looking bewildered and stunned, "W-what? Me?"

Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other and exchanged looks, "?"

Little Sakura smiled even wider and reached for Syaoran, "Daddy!"

"Kami-sama.. She won't even call Da Shioun 'Daddy'!" said Sakura.

-Syaoran's P.O.V.-

Me..? Her father? How.. how could this be?!

-Sakura's P.O.V.-

HOOEEEEEE!???!??!?!??!?!

-Tomoyo's P.O.V.-

What in the name of Kami-sama is going on?!

-Chibi Sakura's P.O.V.-

Why ish evewybody so confused-looking?

-Regular P.O.V.(Alas!)-

Syaoran took Chibi Sakura in his arms as she hugged his face. He turned very red, Chibi Saku giggling.

"Me wuv daddy, " she giggled out, "daddy finally home.." She fell asleep strangely, from her genki-ness.

Syaoran looked very speechless, "Sakura..? What just happened here.....?"

"I don't know!!!"

****

To be continued!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was totally cracking up with my reviews, so, here's the 3rd chapter. I've gotten a lot of chapters written for this, it's on my notebook right now, hehe. I love putting cliffhangers and twisted stories.. BTW, R+R!

I won't say whether it is an S+S or not, and Yelan did not know that Da Shioun was going to marry Sakura-chan. So, don't go after her. ^^; (I don't know if there are any more 'slapping Syaoran' scenes, I wouldn't know yet.)

Ran= 9

Nadeshiko= 7

Tora= 6

Chibi Sakura= 3

~*~

Syaoran (Little Wolf)= 30

Sakura= 29

Li Da Shioun (Big Bear)= 34

AIM SN: SakuraPrincess87


End file.
